All-Star Heroes II: Nazo Unleashed
All-Star Heroes II: Nazo Unleashed is the sequel to All-Star Heroes and is rated E for Everyone. This game is for the S.T.Y.L.U.S., DS and PC. This game was made by JetStreak. NOTE: Anyone who has any ideas for bosses and/or helpers, please post them here. Thank you. Story Prolouge It had been a year since the day that the All-Star Heroes defeated the Clonosite Queen and the Clonosites. Peace was restored and all the worlds they had visited celebrated for their victory. The heroes went back to their respective worlds to kick back and relax for the hard effort they had endured. However, they didn't know it but their vacations were about to be cut short. On Angel Island, Knuckles was lying back, relaxing as the sun's rays hitted on him while he was guarding the Master Emerald. "Ah, nothing like getting a tan while guarding the Master Emerald," he said, "All that hard work has finally paid off and the worlds are safe from those disgusting Clonosites. Now all I have to worry about is Eggman trying to steal the Master Emerald. Still, I wonder how everyone else is doing?" Finally making his decision, Knuckles decided to go visit Tails at his workshop, but then suddenly the sky darkened. "What the--!?" shouted the red echidna. He then felt a massive surge of energy coming from behind him. "The Master Emerald! It's in danger! I've got to get to the alter before it's too late!" As Knuckles approached the Emerald Alter, he saw something was with the Master Emerald. It appeared to be a silver hedgehog. Knuckles shouted, "Alright, who are you and what do you want with the Master Emerald?" The hedgehog then glanced at him and smirked. Irritated, Knuckles shouted, "Oh, a tough guy huh? Well, I'll show you. Take this!" Knuckles then lunged at the mysterious hedgehog and was about to punch him with all of his might when the hedgehog disappeared in an instant. "Where'd you go? Come back here!" shouted the echidna. Suddenly, the entire island began to shake. "Oh no!" spoke Knuckles in shock, "The Master Emerald's power is gone and without it, Angel Island is falling again." Just as he said it, the island began to plummet to the surface of the ocean. Chapter 1 From that island, if Knuckles could see, there would be a shooting star. But it was a mask, carrying the mind and spirit of a former ruler. His name: Mata nui. Once, he was a towering giant. 40 milion feet tall. Created by the great beings, rulers of power. But that was all stolen from him by a powerful evil. Embeded in the mask, it's name echoed in his mind: the mask of life. Within that mask, Mata Nui could do nothing but hope... Wario had been ambushed by a being called Strakk. About 7 feet tall, with an axe and a shield. A gold and white being crashed into Strakk, wearing a fancy mask. "I'm Mata Nui. Forgive me for interfering." The stranger said. Mario, Luigi, Peach were out for a walk when a portal opened up and a being came out. The being was grey and black."Oh, where are my manners, I'm Vezon, and I want ask you if you heard of Mata Nui." He said. Two skakdi, Hakann and Vezok, were sitting, looking at a map. A battlefield map. It was plans for Nazo's domination. They rolled it up. "Let's get serious." Vezok said. Characters Playable Mario Series Image:120px-MPDSMario.jpg|Mario Image:215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi Image:375px-Princess_Peach.jpg|Peach Image:Yellow_Toad.jpg|Yellow Toad Image:BlueToadOnYoshi.jpg|Blue Toad Image:WarioT.png|Wario Image:ItadakiWaluigi.png|Waluigi Image:Daisy.png|Daisy Image:DKKong.jpg|Donkey Kong Image:Diddy Kong Card.jpg|Diddy Kong Image:MP6 KoopaKid.jpg|Koopa Kid Image:250px-YoshiMP8a.png|Yoshi Image:BirdoDino.jpg|Birdo Zelda Series Image:Link.jpg|Link Image:Princess_Zelda.jpg|Zelda Metroid Series Image:Samus.jpg|Samus Pokemon Series Image:Red_the_trainer.png|Red Image:Leaf.png|Leaf File:Ruby Sapphire May.png|May Image:Lickilicky.png|Lickilicky Image:491Darkrai.png|Darkrai Sonic Series Image:Sonic!!!!!!!!!.png|Sonic Image:SHADOW THE HEDGHOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Shadow Image:Silver.png|Silver Image:TailsSlugger.png|Tails Image:Knuckles2006.png|Knuckles Image:Unleashedamy.png|Amy Rose Image:BtC.png|Blaze Image:Vectordacrocodile.jpg|Vector Image:Espio.jpg|Espio Image:Charmy Bee.png|Charmy Image:Jet in ZG.png|Jet Image:Unleashed eggman.png|Dr. Eggman File:Gamma.jpg|E-102 Gamma Megaman Series File:MegaMan.jpg|Megaman File:HarpNote.jpg|Harp Note Image:Protoman_welcomebot.png|Proto Man Image:Splashwoman.png|Splash Woman Other Series mata nui Vezon File:Starfy.jpg|Starfy File:Viewtiful Joe.jpg|Viewtiful Joe Fan Made Series File:MQMBoo.png|McBoo File:RedYoshi.png|RedYoshi Image:Oshtyo.png|Oshtyo File:Metal_jetstreak.png|Metallix-117 Image:314_3D.png|3.14 Image:KHOH Orok.png|Orok File:Goshi.png|Goshi File:Galaxyguy159.png|GalaxyGuy Non-Playable Helpers File:172Pichu.png|Pichu File:Toadsmgartderf.png|Toad File:WamarioRPG.png|Wamario Bosses Strakk Image:180px-Nazo_x.jpg|Nazo Image:382Kyogre.png|Kyogre Image:Kruduka.jpg|Kruduka Image:Bowser.PNG|Bowser Image:EggmanNega.png|Eggman Nega Image:Ganon.jpg|Ganon Image:Metal sonic 4.png|Metal Sonic Image:BassEXE.jpg|Bass File:Dark Super Sonic by TheWax.jpg|Dark Super Sonic File:Metaridley.jpg|Meta Ridley File:Perfect Nazo.jpg|Perfect Nazo Mini-Bosses File:MP6 KoopaKid.jpg|Troy the Koopa File:Koopalings.jpg|Koopalings File:200px-MP8_DryBones.png|Team Dry Bones Artwork Gameplay Pictures See also *All-Star Heroes *All-Star Heroes III: Dawning of Darkness *All-Star Heroes IV: Revenge of the Clonosites *All-Star Heroes V: Search for the Lost Trivia Category:2D Games Category:Fan Games Category:All-Star Heroes (series) Category:Crossovers Category:JS Games Inc. Category:3D Games Category:Stubs Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:RedYoshi's Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games